Typical of prior control valve assemblies for dispensing a mixture of two fluids, particularly in the environment of wet-dry vacuum cleaners and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,203 wherein the valve assembly comprises an elongated tubular valve member that is slidably movable in a valve body which is connectable to two separate fluid sources and which valve member is manually operable to a plurality of positions within the body effective to cause the mixing of the two fluids and dispensing of said mixture to the cleaning head or wand of the vacuum cleaner.
Another distinction represented by the present valve assembly is that the valve comprises a unique combination of a pilot valve element and a slave valve element which cooperatively function to control the mixing and dispensing of two fluids.
Other advantages of the valve assembly of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which it relates, and upon reference to the following description of a preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the following identified drawings, wherein: